The pressure and other operating parameters of tires are important concerns when operating a vehicle. Not only can incorrect tire pressure (or the incorrect setting of some other tire parameter) lead to inefficient vehicle operation (e.g., the waste of fuel and other problems leading to higher operating costs), but too low a tire pressure (or an inadequate value for some other tire parameter) can lead to safety problems such as accidents. It is difficult and sometimes time-consuming for users to manually measure tire pressure (or other parameters) with a pressure gauge (or other instruments). Consequently, automatic tire pressure monitoring systems have been devised and these systems free the user from manually making tire measurements.
An automatic tire pressure monitoring device typically mounts to a wheel within the tire and wirelessly transmits information indicative of conditions within the tire. The transmissions and the order of information are typically defined by a protocol corresponding to a receiver within the vehicle. Once the receiver receives the information, the information can be processed and presented to a user. For instance, a user can be warned when the pressure in their tires is too high or too low and thus avoid safety problems. Each automobile manufacturer typically has a unique, preferred, and pre-defined protocol to meet application specific needs and applications. Consequently, receivers using one manufacturers' protocol are not responsive to transmitters operating according to other manufacturers' protocols.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.